Telepathy Implements
Implements used with telepathy grant the occultist power over minds and connections between them. 'Associated School: '''Enchantment. '''Implements: '''Crystalline items, correspondences (such as letters, packages, or notes), items worn on the head. '''Resonant Power: '''Each time the occultist invests mental focus into a telepathy implement, the implement grants the following resonant power. The implement’s bearer gains the benefits of this power until the occultist refreshes his focus. ''Guarded Thoughts (Su): The implement protects its bearer’s mind from intrusion. Whoever wears or holds the implement gains a +1 insight bonus on Will saving throws against effects that would read their mind, force them to tell the truth, or otherwise reveal their thoughts for every 2 points of mental focus invested in the implement, up to a maximum bonus of 1 + 1 for every three occultist levels you possess. If the bearer of the implement succeeds on a Will save against such an ability, the effect’s originator does not become aware of it, and the implement’s bearer can potentially present false surface thoughts, using a Bluff check opposed by their opponent’s Sense Motive check. 'Base Focus Power: '''All occultists who learn to use telepathy implements gain the following focus power. ''All for One (Su): You can form a special bond between your senses and a willing ally’s with a touch as a standard action. You may bond with a number of creatures in this way equal to the amount of mental focus points invested in this implement. While you are psionically focused, you can shift your perceptions to see through the eyes and ears of any of the allies you have bonded with as a free action, so long as they are within 1 mile. If the amount of mental focus remaining within this implement falls below the number of bonded allies, you must choose allies to relinquish the bond with in order to meet your new maximum. At 10th level, the range from which you can share your allies’ senses increases, and you can do so as long as your allies are on the same plane of existence. 'Focus Powers: '''In addition to gaining the base focus power, occultists who learn to use clairsentience implements can select from the following focus powers when choosing the powers gained from their focus powers class feature. ''Charming Presence (Su): While you are psionically focused, you gain a bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to influence a creature’s attitude equal to the amount of mental focus remaining within this implement (up to a maximum of 1/2 your occultist level). When you succeed at a Diplomacy or Intimidate check to influence a creature’s attitude, you can expend 2 points of mental focus as a free action to plant a subliminal order. The target must succeed at a Will save or fall under your sway as if you had cast suggestion ''on them. You need not voice your suggestion; thinking it is enough. This is a mind-affecting effect. You must be at least 9th level to select this focus power. ''General’s Orders (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to allow an ally bonded to you with All for One to take the attack action as a free action, even if it isn’t their turn. Halt (Su): As an immediate action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to force a moving opponent to stop. That creature must succeed at a Will save or end its move and become unable to willingly leave its space until the end of its turn. This is a mind-affecting effect. Insidious Infiltration (Su): When looking through the eyes of an creature bonded to you with All for One, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to shift their bond to another creature they touch or strike with a melee attack. Using this ability is a free action that can be taken even if it isn’t your turn. That creature must succeed at a Will save or have your ally’s bond transfer to them. If they succeed on their save, the bond is severed entirely; if they fail, then you can look through their eyes as if they had accepted a bond from your All for One focus power. You may opt to leave them out of your One for All and Thought Network focus powers, should you also use those abilities. In addition, you can use your all for one focus power on unwilling targets. Such a target can make a Will save to negate the effect. You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. One for All (Su): As a free action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to allow each ally bonded to you with All for One to use your senses in addition to their own for a number of rounds equal to your occultist level. An ally must be within the range of your All for One ability to be affected by this focus power. Thought Network (Su): Allies bonded to you with All for One can communicate telepathically with you and each other, so long as they remain within All for One’s range. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult